


Oh, Kitten...

by redwolfehunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwolfehunter/pseuds/redwolfehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Y/N are on a hunt when the good ol' King of Hell decides to help out. There were almost no injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Kitten...

**Author's Note:**

> So I promise that one day I'll be in a good-ish mood and will stop writing sad stuff. Today isn't that day

"Oh shit." This was definitely worse than what you and the boys had planned for. It was supposed to be pretty easy: take out a local djinn. You didn't count on there being two of them. The three of you had been fighting both of them when Crowley had shown up. His arrival distracted you just enough that one of the djinn had managed to slip away, landing you in the problem you were now. Sam and Dean had just finished taking out the one that was left behind. "Guys? What the hell do we do now?"

"It couldn't have gotten too far but this warehouse is giant. As much as I hate to say it, we need to split up." 

"How very Scooby-Doo of you, Sam." He shot you a short glare at your joke. 

"As great of an idea as that sounds," Crowley snorted. "How do we now it won't jump any of us. Kitten, you may have to stay with Squirrel, make sure he actually pays attention this time."

"Oh, come on! It happened like one time." Dean groaned. "We're losing time. Sammy, gang, let's split up." 

 

Now, you'd seen enough Scooby-Doo in your lifetime to know that splitting up was normally a horrible idea, but you couldn't have imagined just how awful it was. You were currently trying to free a victim from one of the random rooms in the abandoned warehouse. Just as you got them down, everything went black.

 

You woke up to your alarm going off. Dragging the covers from over your head, you turned off the alarm, covering your eyes to avoid looking at the light poring through the window. Wait. There weren't any windows at the bunker. You shot up in bed, looking around quickly. You were in a dpacey room, sitting in the middle of a very comfortable king sized bed. The door was open, leading into a hall. You got up, walking over to the dresser and looking at the picture that sat on it. It was a picture of you, Sam, and Dean. That was pretty normal. What wasn't normal was the shrill cry that came from down the hall. You jumped and ran to where the sound was coming from. Your eyes widened. "Oh fuck." You stared down at a tiny little baby that lay crying in it's crib. It's bright green eyes stared up at you as it continued to cry. It had the same hair color that you had but those we definitely Dean's eyes. "Oh FUCK."

"No worries, I get her." Sam walked into the room, picking up the little baby. She stopped crying, grabbing for Sam's hair. "Y/N are you okay? You act like you've never seen your daughter before."

"My daughter. And she's your...?"

"Favorite niece? Why are you acting so strange? I know you're not a huge fan of Christmas but this is even a new level of weird for you." Christmas? It was definitely July 27th when you picked up that case. Wait. That djinn case. 

"OH FUCK!" You couldn't help but yell, making the baby, your baby apparently, start crying again. Dean came sliding into the room. 

"What's wrong?!" He looked around, noticing nothing was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"It's a djinn."

"A djinn? Y/N, we haven't gone after a djinn in years. You haven't even gone on a hunt in months." Okay, at least they were still hunting. You ran past the boys and went out to the garage, popping the drunk of the impala. Jackpot. You grabbed a handgun and aimed it at your head. Dean rushed out. "Y/N stop! I thought you didn't feel like this anymore! You can't leave us."

"Dean, trust me. This isn't where I need to be. This is all fake. I have to go." You didn't give him any time to respond before you pulled the trigger, shooting yourself right in the forehead.

 

You shot up, breathing heavily. There was no light filtering through the window. Everything looked as it should. You were back in the bunker. You had just managed to slow your breathing before Crowley led Sam and Dean into your room. "See boys, I told you." Crowley looked down at you, his face looking almost sad. "Oh, Kitten...."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam sat on the side of your bed, taking your hand in his. "Why didn't you tell us that you felt like this?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you..." You looked away from all of them, focusing on your sheets. Dean came up on your other side, pushing up the sleeve of your flannel, revealing your self harm scars. 

"You didn’t want to disappoint us? Sweetheart, you scared the hell out of us."

"And, darling, that's very difficult to do to the King of Hell." Crowley remained standing at the foot of your bed, still looking very sad. 

"You can't do this to yourself, Y/N. We can't get on without you. You're funny, you're smart, you actually know what the hell you're doing most of the time." Dean rolled your sleeve back down, stroking your hair softly. 

"You have to come to us when you feel like this. We'll help you as much as we can."

"You can even call me, Kitten. As much as Moose and Squirrel can get annoying, even I will spend time with them to make sure you're alright. I mean, you're the only one in this room that hasn't tried to kill me yet so I may as well keep you from killing yourself." You weren't really sure if you heard him right but you decided to let yourself believe that you had.

"Okay. I'll come to one of you. I promise." Yeah, you hated yourself. But for some reason they didn’t hate you, and that made you want to cry. So you did. And they all three stayed and tried to comfort you. Maybe some day you would feel better. Maybe that day would even be sooner than originally thought now that you had the Winchesters and the King of Hell himself to help you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not too awful. I'm on my phone so there may have been a few (or a lot) of spelling errors. Sorry!


End file.
